


"The ring"| Alfie Solomons

by Clairecrive



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, Couple arguing, F/M, Fluff, but they make up of course, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairecrive/pseuds/Clairecrive
Summary: When reader finds a beautiful ring in the morning she thinks that her boyfriend is finally going to propose. However, when she sees that very ring on the hand of a beautiful woman she had never seen before, she knew that that wasn't happening.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Kudos: 21





	"The ring"| Alfie Solomons

Mornings were usually busy and chaotic in the Solomons' household. Both early risers due to their schedule, both y/n and Alfie would be up before most of their neighbours so that they could enjoy some time together without having to worry about being late. But most of the times that exactly what they ended up being.

While Alfie cooked you breakfast while keeping a watchful eye on the kettle, y/n would usually get around the house and tidy up. One thing she had in common with her boyfriend was her messiness so one could only imagine the level of chaos that their shared living space could hold. It's like they were trying to break a new record or something. It stopped though when one night, as y/n came back home exhausted from work, she had almost lost an eye by tripping on a pile of scattered items on the floor. She had tried to keep things under control after that. 

Sure it was still a work in progress, but the apartment looked positively better and well put together since she had started her daily morning chores. If Alfie wouldn't get in the way and compel her to spend their morning in a much more pleasurable way. Which, admittedly happened a lot. 

This morning though, Alfie was keeping to the kitchen. Y/n could hear him mumble something under his breath but to be fair it wasn't out of character for him so she didn't pay it much attention. Alfie liked to complain, especially when it came to his job. So she just thought it had something to do with a bloke he didn't particularly like that he had to meet that day.

The kettle hissed and y/n heard the cluttering of plates and the pouring of water into cups and knew that breakfast was ready. Before she could make her way to the kitchen though, her eyes fell on Alfie's favourite chair near the fireplace. As she suspected he had scattered his waistcoat there last night and hadn't bothered to pick it up. Annoyed at her boyfriend who despite the countless of times y/n had told him to be less messy still left his stuff all over the house, she went to pick it up to put it in his closet. However, since it was upsidedown when she lifted it something came out of one of its pockets.

Now, y/n wasn't usually a nosy person and privacy was something both her and Alfie valued so she was just going to pick the thing up and put it back where it fell from so that Alfie wouldn't lose it. However, the little box that was now on the floor had opened after hitting the carpet and its content had come out. 

It was a beautiful ring.

Y/n didn't know much about jewels or precious gems but she could tell that whoever had made this ring had paid a close look to the details and had spent a lot of time making it. It really was beautifully and so unique that y/n was sure that she had never seen anything like it.

Alfie's voice calling her was put her out of her reverie and she hurried to put everything back like she had found it before skipped to the kitchen.

As usual, Alfie started talking about something when she sat down at the table. She couldn't seem to focus on him though, her mind was still on the precious ring she had found. What was Alfie doing with such a ring in the pocket, she wondered. She knew that Alfie had always had a weak spot for jewellery but one didn't go around with such an item just because it was beautiful, right? Also, it must have cost quite a bit so there had to be some kind of important reason behind buying it. But what was is?

Suddenly, a thought sneaked in her mind and the more she thought about it the more it sank in and she couldn't help but smile over the brim of her cup.

*** *** ***

Halfway during her shift, y/n received a call from Alfie. It wasn't unusual for him to call her while she was working but asking her out for an unplanned date definitely was. After what she had found out early that morning y/n couldn't help but think that this enforced her idea. Now giddy for the thought, she just had to wait for dinner time to come around, concentrating on the work on hands was almost impossible.

When it was time for her to finally be off, she rushed outside where Alfie had said there would be a car waiting for her. She would have preferred to go back home and freshen up a bit after a long day at work but Alfie insisted that she looked always beautiful and that it didn't matter what she was wearing so she simply climbed into the vehicle and let it lead her to the restaurant where Alfie was waiting for her.

Upon stepping into the hall of the restaurant, y/n couldn't help but scowl at her boyfriend. Leave it to Alfie to let her come to a fancy restaurant in her simple work attire. _Ugh, men._

It was nice of him though and besides, it wasn't like she had someone to impress. She had made sure had thoroughly done that first stage. So when Alfie greeted her with a kiss on her hand before complimenting her, y/n couldn't help but smile and him and blush like this was one of their first dates. 

"So, why did you want to go out tonight?" Y/n asked him once they had settled down and put their orders. Alfie was wearing his work clothes too and looked... well tired to say the least. He looked just like he did every day, y/n surmised. Nothing different about him. Was it because he didn't want to give her any clues or did she misread the situation?

"No reason, don't need a reason to spoil you, love, do I?" Leaning back in his seat, Alfie drummed his fingers on the table, the perfect embodiment of dishevelled yet so incredibly handsome. He was a small smirk and y/n knew him to be a smug bastard but she hoped there was another reason for it too.

"Of course, I just thought that maybe there was a special occasion." She hinted subtlety but y/n was aware that if Alfie really had a special plan for this evening, he wouldn't make it easier for her to figure it out.

"Why did you think that?" He seemed genuinely clueless so she just scrolled her shoulders while taking a sip a wine. Y/n was very well aware of Alfie lying skills, half of his work relied on them, so she guessed he was just milking this and she decided to just go along with him.

Dinner went on smoothly as it always did, they had been together long enough to be completely at ease with the other. Besides, conversation with Alfie had always been very pleasant, from the beginning of their relationship. As a matter of fact, it was one of the things that attracted her to him. 

They got up and while Alfie went to take care of the bill, y/n headed to the closet to retrieve their coats. Usually, Alfie would meet her there but tonight it seemed that he was taking longer than usual because she had already put her coat on and he was nowhere to be seen. So, after asking the guy who handed her the coats for the register, she headed towards the direction he had pointed and found him soon enough.

He wasn't alone though.

Standing beside him, was an elegantly dressed woman. Catching sight of the tiara in her hair, y/n almost thought she was a princess. But of course, that was a silly thought, what could a princess have to discuss so animatedly with Alfie?

As she approached them, Alfie's eyes snapped to her and for a moment, y/n had the impression that he didn't want her to be here. Before that thought could sink in though, he stepped to her and relieved her arms from the weight of his heavy coat and hat. The conversation between him and the regal woman had abruptly stopped and y/n felt like she needed to say something.

"I didn't see you coming so I thought there was some problem and came to look for you," she explained mainly to Alfie who was busy dressing before the not-princess and Alfie spoke at the same time.

"No problem, love."

"I guess some men would define me that way."

Her words caught her off guard and she couldn't help but snicker at her. Y/n could see why men would say that. While she wasn't attracted to women she wasn't blind and the woman standing before her was definitely attractive.

"Can't say why they'd say something like that," Alfie scowled sending a nasty glare towards the woman while she just smirked. The interaction made y/n arch an eyebrow in curiosity and only made her want to figure out the relationship between her and her boyfriend.

"I'm y/n by the way, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name though," she politely reached a hand out for the woman to shake only for her body to stiffen when she eventually did.

"Yes, Mr Solomons here lacks some manners I'd say. I'm Tatiana, pleasure to meet you." 

However, it wasn't these words that made y/n freeze on the spot. Rather one of the rings that adorned her fingers. The very same one that she had found in the morning in her boyfriend pockets. 

_But it couldn't be, could it?_

_No, of course not_ , she castigated herself and forced herself to answer Tatiana before letting her hand go. Her eyes though couldn't do the same and she didn't even register what Alfie was saying to her, too far inside her head.

The resemblance was uncanny, that she couldn't deny. But how come she had the same ring? It looked especially made but maybe there were more of them around? Y/n knew nothing of jewellery, after all. Yes, that must be it. _Unless..._

A dreadful thought hit her and she had to physically force herself to not gasp. 

No, no, Alfie wouldn't do that to her.

Right?

She felt Alfie's hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him, eyes on his face but her mind still on her thoughts. His lips were moving but her ears didn't perceive any sound. 

If that was a ring that looked very similar to the one she had found this morning, then Alfie would still have it in his pocket. On the other hand, if that on Tatiana's hand was the ring, then Alfie's pockets were going to be empty.

"Sweety?" This time she heard Alfie's worried voice calling her. Blinking rapidly as if coming out of a trance, she smiled at him and nodded when he asked if she was okay.

Following her plan, as Alfie tilted his hat in farewell at Tatiana, she wrapped her arms around his middle in what looked like a sideways embrace while subtlety feeling him up where she knew his waistcoat pockets were.

_They were empty._

"You're acting a bit weird dove, even for you. Are ya sure you're alright?" Far from him, Alfie welcomed her embrace and didn't question it but she hadn't spoken since they had said goodbye to Tatiana. _That_ was unusual. They were both very chatty but maybe she was just tired, Alfie thought. 

Little did he know that the reason for you out of character silence had nothing to do with tiredness.

"So, what do you know Tatiana from?"

The car ride had been silent so far and when Alfie asked her if she okay for the millionth time in just five minutes, she knew she had to say something and chose to investigate. If he had really been cheating on her like the all the elements suggested so far, then this was the night when he was going to get busted.

Alfie looked uncomfortable at the question and that only fueled y/n's anger more. 

"Some bloke I work with introduced us," he said without meeting her eyes. Clearing his voice he played with his cane moving from on hand to the other.

"She is really beautiful, isn't she?"

"Now, now kitten, green doesn't suit you," Alfie smirked at her and angled his body towards hers for the first time since they had climbed in the car. Sneaking an arm on the backrest of her seat, he leaned towards her with a playful expression on his face. 

"What do you think of red, then? Does it suit me?" She asked snappily but Alfie thought she was just playing along.

"Oh you know how much I love when you get all hot and bothered love," and he still wasn't getting it...

"How long have you been lying to me, Alfie?" And so as the night was coming to an end, you opted for a more direct approach. Y/n knew her boyfriend and was aware of how elusive he could be, especially when it came to his work and usually she would let it slide. Not this time though.

"What are you talking about?" He slightly pulled back from her and a puzzled expression took over, erasing the playful twinkle of just a couple of seconds ago.

Before you could answer him though, the car came to a stop and looking out of the window she saw that they were home. It wasn't the kind of conversation to be had in the back of a car anyway, y/n thought as she climbed out of the vehicle and in their apartment disregarding the hand Alfie had extended to help her.

As they made their way inside, a scowl had found its place on Alfie's face and was deepening more and more as minutes went by and y/n didn't speak.

"You've been acting weird since we left the restaurant and now you come up with this nonsense." He observed taking a seat on his favourite chair, his eyes on you unblinking.

Since she wasn't one for confrontations, y/n took a long breath before sitting in front of him. She knew that this was something they needed to talk about, easier said than done since she dreaded the outcome though.

" I guess it's only fair that I start but I want you to be honest with me, Alfie." 

"I always am, love."

"I found something in your pocket this morning, and before you say anything-", she raised a hand when she saw him ready to retort, "it fell on the floor and opened, I wasn't snooping around. I wouldn't have even had found it if you had the decency to put your clothes where they should be."

"What did you find?" Alfie had a pretty good idea but this was his game and he knew how to play it well. The position in which he was now was rocky, to say the least. He wasn't going to admit anything before he had the whole picture painted.

"A ring. A very beautiful ring too. The same one that Tatiana had on her hand tonight."

"An unfortunate coincidence, methinks," he murmured sheepishly.

"Indeed. But if that was the case then where is the one you bought?" Y/n persisted already having enough of this confrontation. It was late, the day at work had been long and she was exhausted. She would prefer not to add heartbroken to the list too but if the unfolding of the conversation was any indicator, then she'd have to deal with it. So be it then, but she'd rather be a quick shot than a long agony.

"I still have it."

"Can I see it then?" Her eyebrow raised, challenging and yes, Alfie's expression didn't falter but he didn't make a move either. They stared at each other. Alfie stubborn as ever didn't betray any emotion or hint while y/n his match in stubbornness didn't want to back down until at least he gave her some sort of explanation. Seconds stretched into a minute and y/n knew that it could on for hours until one of them backed down.

"Listen, Alfie," she sighed her eyes not leaving his, "I don't want to fight, you know how I hate doing that especially with you. I just want to know why the beautiful engagement ring I found in my boyfriends' waistcoat was on the finger of some woman. I reckon it's not too much to ask, is it?" 

Maybe going toe to toe with him wasn't the best tactic. After all, it meant playing against him in something that he'd been doing for years with much more dangerous men then y/n. So, she thought of changing the pace and tone. Y/n knew her boyfriend like the back of her hand, while Alfie wasn't big on expressing his emotion she knew that the way to get to him was to be open and vulnerable. Alfie never liked lying to her and in fact, he never did. He was very open about the fact that there were things he wasn't going to talk about to her. A bit paradoxical, yes, but Y/n had always respected him for that.

And when Alfie looked down taking in a deep breath, y/n knew she got him right where she wanted.

"S'not what ya think, pet." Alfie conceded his voice barely a whisper.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" And y/n was back to challenge him. Now that she finally got him to talk, she wasn't going to back down.

"There was no proposal or anything like that, it was just business."

"Marriage is considered a sort of business by some, you know." His eyes snapped to her then. While she didn't believe what she was implying, she knew that her words were outrageous and a means to poke the bear Alfie didn't know that. His nostrils flared. Alfie may be a lot of things, he may have done a lot of bad things, he prided himself in knowing that he had always treated women with the utmost respect. He knew that if he didn't his mother would find a way to haunt him and lecture him.

"Why d'you think I'd propose to her but come back home with you?" While his posture didn't change, there was now an edge to his voice. They were getting somewhere.

"Maybe you'd wanted to let me down easy." Scrolling her shoulders, y/n guessed, making Alfie scoff in disbelief. The tone of her voice prompted him to move and despite his sciatica, he crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Fucking hell, pet, I thought you trusted me." Searching her eyes now, Alfie's voice was the softest y/n had heard. He could see how the whole thing could come across from the outside and hated that he had made her feel insecure about his commitment to her.

"I do, that's why I've asked you about it instead of making assumptions and pack all of your things." Now, what was implied was definitely true. They both knew how trust was at the base of their relationship and what a drastic reaction it would prompt if it was broken.

"I've told ya there are things I ain't talking to you about," Alfie whispered while his thumb gently stroked the back of her hand. He knew this was a touchy subject for you, this lack of full transparency between them. But Alfie had always assured her that it was to keep her safe and it was all work-related anyway so it wouldn't interest her much. Y/n had accepted that knowing that old and ruthless men and guns were not among things she liked to talk about. She had never thought however that her boyfriend's work entailed being in close contact with princess looking girls.

"Well, maybe you should make an exception just this once." Her last thought prompted the boldness of her next words, "I never thought you the cheating type but this morning I also thought you were going to propose to me tonight and that didn't happen so who knows." And this seemed to finally make Alfie snap.

"I've had enough of this, alright? I can't stand that woman and now that my business with her is done I'm the happiest bloke alive." As quickly as his leg allowed him, he shot up and now stood towering her. The whole conversation seemed to catch him with him, y/n could hear the frustration latching his every word, desperate to have her understand and finally move on with this. However passionate his words proved to be, y/n still didn't look convinced and made sure he was aware. Still seated in her chair, she shot him a sceptical look, unbothered by his antics. At this, Alfie sighed, his fingers going to hold the bridge of his nose.

"The business was about the ring. It was a family heirloom or something, I don't know pet, I didn't give a fuck. She asked me to retrieve it for her, we made a deal and that's it." Finally, he explained. His arms opened while he talked, taking his hand gestures to the extremes, and Y/n it was something that Alfie did when he was saying the truth. She had seen him do it often during their arguments that albeit scares were quite intense. They'd be arguing for no matter how long and it'd come to a tipping point when both of you had enough; Alfie would admit something or say "sorry" depending on the case with his arms opened to which y/n would softly respond with confession of her own. A hug and a kiss, most of the times followed by makeup sex and the argument was settled. Besides, this was her Alfie. Y/n knew when he was hiding something, like previously in the restaurant, and when he was saying the truth. Like now.

"But why did she come to you? Isn't this out of your area of expertise?" Although it kind of made sense, she was still titubant about it. Maybe later on she would admit that she was reticent about believing him because of her insecurities.

"I know a great deal about jewels, pet. And that one was difficult to retrieve, to say the least." With his arms now crossed on his chest, Alfie scrolled his shoulders looking down at his feet. She knew about Alfie's passion for accessories of course and she was sure that his last sentence hid a longer story. She was aware of his "no speaking about work" rule and didn't press further. Reverting to looking at her hands, y/n made herself think about this rationally. 

Yes, the idea of Alfie proposing made her giddy and yes, she was really looking forward to it. But maybe it had also intensified her reaction to seeing Tatiana wearing the ring. Alfie did look like he wasn't enjoying talking to her. It did sound like something he'd do, she could recall about some other day when he was talking about some kind of precious eggs...

Looking back up at him, she saw him standing there. His shoulders still tense, one of his hands scratching his beard. He looked tired rather than defensive. Besides, she knew all of his tell signs and he wasn't doing any of them now.

"Okay, I believe you." As Alfie's shoulders relaxed, y/n stood up to wrap her arms around him. "I'm sorry that I've implied that you'd ever cheat on me. Deep down I knew you would never, it's just that seeing her wearing that ring did a number on me." She mumbled in his neck, the tension leaving her body as well when she felt him embracing her back.

"S' okay pet. I figured you're were more hurt than anything, 'cause I've seen you angry and that wasn't it." He chuckled remembering the time y/n had gone completely bonkers. It was a sight to see, someone who was always so calm and collected losing her shit like that. Alfie thought it was really amusing.

"Besides pet, you're going to get a much better ring than that little thing when I propose." Even though she couldn't see his face, y/n could hear the smirk on his face. Of course, her Alfie would rather go all out and be exuberant about a special occasion such as a proposal. 

"When?" Pulling away so that she could look into his eyes, y/n couldn't help but smile at the face of the man she loved so much. She already basked at the sight of him next to her every morning and the prospect of doing that for the rest of her life sounded like a dream.

"Of course, you're never going to get rid of me, dove." Bowing down, Alfie nozzled his nose against her succeeding in wording the sweetest thing to make it sound slightly threatening. Only her Alfie could manage something like that, y/n thought smiling fondly at her boyfriend.

"I take that as a promise." She whispered on his lips before sealing the deal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this x


End file.
